


Up in the Sky

by xxxbookaholic



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, attempted humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic
Summary: When Shifuto first suggested the idea, Haruto’s immediate response was, of course, “absolutely not.”But, if that was the case, then why were they standing at the front of a line, Madoka by their side and Shifuto chatting up a storm?orthe god-za trio goes on a ferris wheel
Relationships: Arakawa Shifuto & Asuka Haruto & Ikaruga Madoka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Up in the Sky

When Shifuto first suggested the idea, Haruto’s immediate response was, of course, “absolutely not.”

But, if that was the case, then why were they standing at the front of a line, Madoka by their side and Shifuto chatting up a storm?

Haruto looked up at the Ferris wheel, already regretting his decision. The sun was beating on his back, his already-dirtied-shoes were digging into the mud, and his hair was sticking to the back of his head, making him wish he was laying in bed instead of standing among a crowd.

“After this, we need to have croquette udon!” Shifuto declared, putting his hands on his hips and turning his nose up, as if it wasn’t up for discussion.

“We had that for breakfast,” Madoka pointed out, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Shifuto laughed, dropping his arms.

“I know! But you can never have _too much_ croquette udon,” he insisted, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. _Some people never change,_ Haruto thought, tapping his shoes on the ground. He didn’t even care anymore. The shoes were already messed up, after all. He was only grateful that he didn’t decide to wear his nice pair that day.

“Yeah, but there is such a thing as too much Shifuto Arakawa,” Haruto muttered, crossing his arms. He had to squint to look up at his friend– _seriously, why was he so tall?_ – with the way the sun glared behind him.

Shifuto only laughed again, waving his hand. “You’re so funny, Haruto!” He would have mentioned the lack of honorifics if he thought Shifuto would care. Before he could point out that he _wasn’t_ joking, the line moved up, forcing him to pull his feet out of the soil and wamble forward. “Look, we’re next after these people.”

Madoka just nodded, smiling. Even after months of being dragged around by Shifuto, he never had gotten over his shyness. Pretty soon, Haruto just accepted it as a part of his identity.

“This is the last ride,” Haruto warned. “The park is closing soon, anyway.”

“Okay!” Shifuto agreed, his eyes glittering. He opened his mouth to say something else, most likely something pointless, but was interrupted by a worker calling from the front, “you three, a cart is open.” He twisted around and led the way, leaving Haruto and Madoka to follow after him.

If there was anything good about the Ferris wheel, it was the cover that sat over top of their cart, blocking out the sun. Haruto rested his elbow on the side, glancing out at the line of people.

The cart jolted for a second and then it started moving up, pulling them away from the ground in a less-than-pleasant manner. “I’ve never been on a Ferris wheel,” Madoka spoke up from where he was sitting, staring down.

“Seriously?” Haruto asked, twisting his head around to look at him incredulously.

“My dad never took me to amusement parks,” he admitted, meeting Haruto’s eyes. “’Said it wasn’t necessary.” He brought his finger up and twirled a strand of hair around it. 

“They’re totally necessary!” Shifuto countered, resting his chin on his hand. “It’s, like, raising kids 101.”

“Well, he didn’t think that way,” Madoka shrugged, looking back out. “It’s nice, though.”

Haruto tilted his head, following Madoka’s gaze. “Hey,” Shifuto suddenly said, “you wouldn’t have been on a Ferris wheel when you were a kid, either, right Haruto?”

“Of course I went on a Ferris wheel as a kid!” He scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Just because I was poor doesn’t mean I didn’t have a life.”

“You still don’t have a life,” Shifuto teased, kicking his legs, just slightly. Haruto whipped his head around, glaring at him.

“That isn’t true, and you know it!”

“It is!”

“Is not!”

“It most certainly is,” Shifuto said. It was clear that he wasn’t taking this conversation seriously; he was smirking, one eyebrow raised. “Admit it; you had no plans for today before I invited you.”

“So? That doesn’t mean I don’t have plans for other days.”

“Like what?”

Before Haruto could continue arguing, he was cut off by a giggle. Madoka leaned over, a smile gracing his face and his eyes crinkled in the corners.

“What’s so funny?” Haruto asked, frowning. The cart stopped climbing upwards, instead opting to swing back and forth.

Madoka ignored that. After a few seconds, he sobered, sitting up straight. “Thank you for letting me come,” he said, looking back and forth between the formerly-arguing boys.

Shifuto grinned. “There’s no need to thank me! I would never leave you out. If I had known this would be your first time at an amusement park, I would have brought you here sooner.”

“I didn’t invite you,” Haruto muttered but allowed himself to smile nonetheless, curling his hand around the side of the cart.

Madoka turned back around, stretching his legs out. “I can cook when we get back,” he offered, changing the subject.

“Thank god,” Haruto groaned, leaning his head back. “If I have to eat one more bowl of croquette udon, I will go insane.”

“You love my cooking,” Shifuto countered.

Haruto laughed, relaxing into the seat. “Not when you make the same thing every time I come over.”

“You can try out some of the recipes in my house,” Madoka suggested breezily. “I have a few simple ones that you’d probably like.”

“Sure,” Shifuto said excitedly. Without even looking at him, Haruto could envision his glittering eyes and awkward posture.

The cart they were sitting on made its way up, making all three of them shush. Haruto sat up again. Even if he wouldn’t admit it, he was thankful that Shifuto had joined God-za. Without him, the three of them would have never met each other. Without him, Haruto would still be alone, reciting scripts to his own reflection and being forced to rely on only himself for comfort. Without him, Haruto would probably still be in his apartment, staring at a computer screen instead of a friendly face.

Even with mud stuck to the bottom of his shoes, sunburns lining his shoulders, and spilled Pepsi staining his once-white shirt, he felt like he belonged. And honestly, that was more than he would ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! It's definitely not my best work and is kind of short, but that's because it was originally written for school. The prompt was "your favorite duo or trio at an amusement park". I hadn't written for the god-za trio in a while, and I love them, so of course I had to choose them!  
> Please leave a comment (and kudos) if possible. It really encourages me and keeps me writing.  
> My tumblr is xxxbookaholic if you're interested. I mostly post A3! Actors with a side dish of DRV3 (mostly saiouma).  
> Have a nice rest of your day/night!


End file.
